kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigabyte Grounds
|boss = C.O.G.S., Core Kabula, Mecha Knight |mini-boss = Miasmoros, Dubior, Telepathos, Bonkers 2.0, Blocky 2.0 |common enemies = Big Chip, Big Propeller, Big Waddle Dee, Blade Knight, Bomber, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Burner Bird, Cappy, Capsule J3, Chemitory, Chilly, Chip, Clown Acrobot, Como, Dekabu, Dubior Jr., Elec, Electro Sphere, Flamer, Gabon, Galbo, Gigatzo, Gordo, Grizzo, Hot Head, Kabu, Knuckle Joe, Labotory, Leafan, Moonja, Mumbies, NESP, Noddy, Pacto, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Rocky, Scarfy, Simirror, Sir Kibble, Shotzo, Soarar, Spynum, Venog, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Walker Waddle Dee, Walky, Wester }} Gigabyte Grounds is a mechanized desert on Planet Popstar and serves as the fourth level of Kirby: Planet Robobot. General Information Gigabyte Grounds is a harsh desert that has been overrun with technology. In the dunes, the Haltmann Works Company built giant blenders full of oil, fans that blow clouds of smog, Burner Birds, and forks with spaghetti connecting them. The company also constructed dangerous, technology-filled pyramids and a research facility. With Robobot Armor's Parasol and Jet Modes, Kirby can dissipate smog clouds and fly through the Haltmann Works Company's laboratory, respectively. By collecting at least six of the 18 Code Cubes scattered throughout Gigabyte Grounds, Kirby disables the firewall protecting the boss. He then meets Susie for a second time. After singing part of "The Noble Haltmann" and speaking with Kirby, she escapes, leaving the hero to fight Mecha Knight. In the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game, Susie is not present, and Meta Knight fights Stock Mecha Knight. Copy Abilities Robobot Armor Modes Code Cubes Stage 1 #Destroy all logs except those used as platforms with Robobot Armor. Grab and carry Battery to table saw. #In the next room, skip the fourth 3D Warpstar and enter optional room. Use the tube to go into the background to destroy a Bomb Block, allowing the roller to break the Durable Blocks. #In second room with rollers, go down ladder below the roller dispenser. Go through tube to get Robobot Armor from Docking Station. Use Stone Mode to punch roller into golden Durable Blocks. Stage 2 #In the second room with the grates and smog; in plain sight. #Use Poison from Miasmoros to break Bomb Blocks by using Toxic Smog and the air current from the fans. Enter optional room. Use Toxic Smog on the fan to the left in order to obtain Treasure Chest. #Clear away smog near the ceiling with Parasol Mode. Clearing up a certain patch of smog will reveal a Treasure Chest with a Code Cube. Stage 3 #In room with 3D Laser Bar, drop all Batteries on conveyor belt in order to activate all three Swap Chambers, the third one containing the Code Cube. #Use Spark from Dubior to power wire to obtain a Battery. Use Battery on table saw, which causes another Battery to drop into a Swap Chamber which contains the Code Cube. #Use Beam/Spark to power wire to obtain Batteries to activate a table saws, causing other Batteries to drop, eventually activating a Swap Chamber that has an optional door. Enter the optional room. Treasure Chest will land on top conveyor belt. Stage 4 #In first Jet Mode segment after taking 3D Warp Star. Guarded by Security Lasers. #Follow the correct path as displayed by the screen in the background: Down, Up, Middle. It is surrounded by Durable Blocks. #Hit all switches to allow access to Code Cube; in plain sight. Stage 5 #Use Remote Controller to navigate Kirbot to drop Battery into Swap Chamber. Go into optional room with ESP from Telepathos. Use Psychokinesis on Bomb Block and then on switch when Battery is below the top gate. Bring Battery to table saw. Get Robobot Armor from Robobot Docking Station. Use Bomb Mode to hit all switches. #Use Robobot Armor to change position of suspended weight to the background. Use Cutter Mode to cut chain, causing weight to destroy gold Durable Blocks. Enter optional room. Use crank to pull back catapult all the way to hit cylinder blocking access to the Code Cube. Cut chain with Cutter Mode. #Destroy logs with Cutter Mode to drop heavy block in the background. Position heavy block above soft platform so that, when using Bomb Mode to hit a switch to open the gate above the Code Cube, Boomsteppers go the correct path to the switch. Stage 7 #Use Stone Mode to punch rollers into gold Durable Blocks to cause Treasure Chests to fall. Code Cube in the right Treasure Chest. #Use Sword Mode to cut chains in windy area to access optional room. Cut left chain so roller will press switch. #In Treasure Chest after defeating Blocky 2.0. Rare stickers Etymology Gigabyte Grounds comes from gigabyte, a unit of digital information equal to a billion bytes. Its Japanese name, Gigant Ground, features the metric prefix giga, referring to a measurement a billion times larger than the base unit. Music "Dried-Up Sea" plays in Stages 1, 2, and in the first room of Stage 4. "Studying the Power Plant" plays in Stages 3 and 5; this is a remix of "Factory Inspection". "Industrial Laboratory" plays in Stage 4 after entering the lab;. "Flight of Azure" plays in Stage 4 while using Jet Mode. "Core Kabula Surprise!" plays in Stage 4 while fighting Core Kabula. "Caught Me Singing" plays in Stage 6 during the "A Complete Remodel" cutscene. Stage 7 features music from past games: "Paint Panic" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is a remix of Gourmet Race from Kirby Super Star, plays in the first and sixth rooms; "Mad Mechanism" from Kirby: Canvas Curse, which is also a remix of Factory Inspection from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, plays in the second and third rooms; "Mini-Game" from Kirby's Dream Land 3 plays in the puzzle rooms; "Forest Stage" from Kirby Air Ride, which is a remix of the forest area in Kirby's Adventure, plays in the fourth and fifth rooms. Trivia *At the beginning of Stage 4, Kirby tilts a platform with a face engraved in it. This is inspired by the face motif used throughout Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *The area where Kirby fights Mecha Knight (and Meta Knight fights Stock Mecha Knight) shows a large sunset in the background. This may be inspired by the sunset seen in the ending of the Revenge of Meta Knight sub-game in Kirby Super Star and its remake. *The level shares common themes with Orange Ocean, featuring an identical color palette, a mechanized version of Orange Ocean's boss as its own boss, and the same time of day as Orange Ocean; both always being shown at sunset. **The music commonly played in Gigabyte Grounds is called "Dried-Up Sea," suggesting that it may very well be the same location as an ocean or sea in past titles. Concept artwork KPR Gigabyte Grounds concept art.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Gigabyte_Grounds_concept_art_2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR Gigabyte Grounds 1.png|Kirby hides from rolling, metal cylinders. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 2.png|Kirby climbs away from poison gas. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 3.jpg|Mirror Kirby reflects a projectile back at Gabon. KPR Haltmann Tower G4.jpg|Kirby battles C.O.G.S. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 5.jpg|Archer Kirby dashes past swinging hammers. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 6.jpg|Kirby battles Mecha Knight. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 7.jpg|Kirby's Stone Robobot Armor punches Grand Dees. ja:ギガント グラウンド Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Sand